


Secret Hideaway

by Supernaturally_Alaskan907



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 17:33:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17871725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernaturally_Alaskan907/pseuds/Supernaturally_Alaskan907
Summary: ‘When the leader of the bad guys sang something soft and soaked in pain, I heard the echo from his secret hide away. He must have forgot to close his doors, as he cranked out those dismal cords, and his four walls declared him insane.’This is loosely based on the beginning lines of the song The Judge by Twenty One Pilots. Very loosely based.Castiel Novak is a high school senior, and typical all American 18 year old. He plays football, gets good grades, works part time, is popular with lots of friends, and takes care of his little sister Anna. He’s a jock that tends to party on the weekends and loves playing the guitar(even though he doesn’t tell his friends).Dean Winchester is on the opposite side of things in life. He skates by in class by the skin of his teeth, because he’d rather be working and making money at his Uncle Bobby’s garage. That or drinking his nights away. His group of friends are all considered outsiders, the nerdy/goth/weird kids that the ‘popular’ kids don’t like. He doesn’t advertise that he loves singing and playing piano when he’s alone.Will a chance run in after school become a secret relationship that makes them both question their sexuality and lives?





	Secret Hideaway

Castiel was exhausted already and football practice hasn’t even started.   
He’d accidentally stayed up late last night writing songs and playing his guitar. He’d looked at his clock and it was only 10pm, then the next time he looked it was almost 3am.   
He groaned changing into his football gear, he grabbed his water bottle and headed to the field.   
The sun was bright and hot in the late summer heat, and he knew it was going to be a hellish day at practice.   
“ALL RIGHT MEN LETS GET THIS GOING!” Coach Lafitte yelled as all the players gathered around to begin stretching, “WE HAVE A GAME THIS WEEKEND. THAT GIVES US THREE DAYS TO GET YOU GUYS INTO SHAPE. STRETCH OUT AND START BY RUNNING LAPS. GO GO GO!!”   
Castiel rolled his eyes and sighed as he finished stretching and started slowly jogging around the large football field.   
Four hours later he drug his aching body and his football gear into the locker room with the rest of his team mates.   
“Cas my man!” His friend Garth slapped him on the shoulder, “this is gonna be a good season, dude, I can feel it in my bones.”  
Throwing his towel over his shoulder and grabbing his shower stuff he smiled, “Garth, my dude, I sure hope so. I could use one more championship before I apply for collages.”  
Cas always had to try hard to keep his eyes from wandering when he was in the locker room. Not only were these guys his friends that he’d knows for years, he didn’t like guys. Given he’d never had a real girlfriend, and he occasionally thought a few guys around school were cute, but no. He wasn’t like that.   
Walking to the showers, he kept his eyes to the floor so he didn’t risk seeing anything he didn’t want to.   
But there was a part of him that still wanted to. That wanted to do more than see with some of them.   
Cas just shook his head and found an empty shower stall. Turning the water as hot as it would get, he forced himself in. In a way punishing himself for his thoughts before. He knew that there was nothing wrong with being a guy that liked guys but his fathers voice rang in his head.   
‘Castiel James Novak I swear if I ever catch you talking about another boy like that again you won’t sit for a month. Being gay is wrong, it’s disgusting, and I won’t have some homo living under my roof.’  
His father had told him that when he was 6 and he’d come home from school talking about a boy in his class that he liked, he told his father they had held hands and he liked him and wanted to marry him. His father had made it extremely clear how he felt about that. After that he’d never spoken to the boy again, but he always had thoughts of the beautiful green eyes he had.   
Although he couldn’t seem to remember his name but he always missed the boy.   
He closed his eyes and tipped his head under the water. Cas could imagine how he’d look now, maybe they’d be the same height, he’d have sandy blonde hair, freckles splattered across his nose down to his shoulders, broad shoulders, toned body...  
Wait. No.   
Cas turned himself to where his back was facing the shower curtain. Looking down, he flushed red realizing he was rock hard.   
Goddamnit.   
Rushing through washing himself, he scrubbed his skin hard and then turned the water on as cold as it could go, willing himself to calm down, praying no one saw anything.  
He rushed through getting dressed and packing up his gear. He needed to get home. He needed to be anywhere but in a room full of half naked guys.   
“Cas! Where you going in such a rush man?” His teammate Crowley asked before he could rush out the door.   
“Oh. Uhm. I left my homework in my locker so I gotta get it and get home. It’s my only night off from the Roadhouse so I gotta catch back up. I’ll catch up with you guys tomorrow.” He spat out a little quicker than he meant to.   
Crowley spoke to his back, “well ok then. See you tomorrow man.”   
Cas waved over his shoulder and headed back to the main part of the school to his locker.   
When he got there instead of putting in his combo he just stood there for a second, letting his head rest on his cool locker and just breathing. After a long moment he put in his combination and retrieved his homework.   
Closing his locker, he heard music coming from one of the nearby classrooms.   
His ears perked up at the sound. It was slow and somber.   
Beautifully sad.   
Castiel walked to the sound, dying to see who could possibly be playing that beautiful of a song.   
Walking into the music hall, he got closer to the cracked door that lead into the band room.   
Cas stopped to listen as the music continued to play. It was truly beautiful.   
Whoever was behind the door in front of him had to be deep and passionate and soulful and wonderful.   
Deciding it was time to see who was playing, Castiel slowly leaned forward and quietly pushed the door open the smallest amount, just so he could peek better inside.   
Looking towards the baby grand piano in the room he saw a boy who looked to be his age.   
The boys eyes were closed while he played, fingers dancing across the keys.   
The boy had short sandy blonde hair, freckled splattered across his face, muscular shoulders and arms. He reminded Castiel of someone from his child hood.   
The memory of holding s little boys hand in school, and telling him he liked him and wanted to marry him popped into his head and it clicked.   
Could this be the boy from his childhood? The boy with beautiful green eyes that liked cars and music and was learning the piano?   
A small gasp escapes his lips as the music swelled and changed keys, causing the other boy to stop playing and look up in surprise.   
Castiel’s blue eyes met amazing Forrest green ones and he immediately knew this was the boy from so many year ago.   
A single word came from the other boys mouth.   
“You?”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting so I’m only doing like a chapter at a time. Please feel free to tell me what you like or don’t like. Positive criticism is welcome. I hope you like it!


End file.
